Tbaughm
tbaughm tib-OW-em (account created August 30, 2007) is a member of the fWc most notable for his time with the fWc Nexus and his interaction with wrestling thread trolls. When Kayfabe Night is in session, tbaughm typically portrays former WWE superstar Sean O'Haire in his Devil's Advocate gimmick. He is a eight-time Gredunza champion, as well as a seven-time Last Man Standing, six-time Tag Team Champ, and one-time Hardcore champion. Prior to the fWc, tbaughm is most best known for his nomadic lifestyle across portions of the United States and Spain. He trained in the art of the internets on Xanga, Blogger, and Wordpress prior to his arrival in the fWc. Pre-fWc Days tbaughm was first introduced to the world of professional wrestling in the late 1990s. He quickly developed a liking for the smaller wrestlers in the WWF, particularly The Hardy Boyz, Shawn Michaels, and Steve Blackman. His first true fan moment came while watching WrestleMania X-Seven in 2001, as Edge's mid-air spear of Jeff Hardy made tbaughm a fan of both the sport and of Edge for life. Despite the growth of technology throughout the later part of the 20th century and into the early years of the 21st century, tbaughm was not first exposed to the internet until 2004. This was thanks in large part to his father and stepmother's inability to pay bills on time, coupled with his mother's insistence on living a quasi-Amish lifestyle. A dialup connection would limit his knowledge of the wrestling world to television broadcasts until leaving for college in 2006. fWc Career Lurking tbaughm first began lurking in fWc threads shortly before the Money in the Bank pay-per-view of 2011. He would remain a silent observer of thread discussions until just before Survivor Series 2011. Debut and General Neutrality Upon making his debut in the fWc, tbaughm watched idly as many members of the fWc became part of the Broski-Pac. His commenting during this time was sparse and inconsistent, not really picking up until TLC 2011 (aka Smark Christmas). It was in this thread that tbaughm was labeled (correctly) as a mark for Kofi Kingston, as evidenced by placing an exclamation point directly after Kingston's name whenever he appeared on screen. tbaughm would nearly win a gredunza title on two occasions within his first three months in the fWc, though never acheived gold in that time. fWC Nexus Formation and First Gredunza Champion On June 25, 2012, tbaughm won his first Gredunza Championship during a fWc thread for an episode of Monday Night Raw. In celebration, the recently debuted ShiningWizard would create tbaughm a title belt for the occasion. Over the next few weeks, ShiningWizard, LoR75, Clintster, Tenor Reaper, and tbaughm would form the initial incarnation of the fWc Nexus. tbaughm's Gredunza reign would be shortlived, as the fWc split would take place one week later, with FirstNationalBastard winning the final Gredunza title before the split. Kayfabe Night and Title Drought Spring Gredunza and Last Man Standing Reigns Cynical Turn and Sixth Gredunza Title Championships and Accomplishments *fWc Gredunza Champion (8 times) *Tag Team Champion (6 times) *Last Man Standing (7 times) *Hardcore Champion (1 time) Favorite Wrestlers Active Wrestlers - Christian, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Jeff Hardy, Kane, Kofi Kingston, Paige Inactive Wrestlers - Al Snow, Edge, Goldust, Lita, Molly Holly, Sean O'Haire, Shawn Michaels, Steve Blackman, Tajiri Category:FWc Members